2012-06-30 - HOME
Shiera has taken forever to get the paperwork taken care of, and she finally gave up beating Billy's uncle up and hired a private investigator. Still, just when the paperwork is completed, horror strikes and Hawkgirl is summoned away to a nightmare world. When returning, the world is all torn up by supervillains and then aliens! Even then, the rebuilding process took so much time in St. Roch that Hawkgirl barely had time to leave. And when she did, she searched for Billy. Little did she know, he was busy as Shazam with reconstruction, assisting, and Justice League missions just as she was! It has been weeks, is Billy even alive? That is what brings Shiera here yet again to search for him. Parts of the warehouses have been fixed up and business has started again in this area. Still, there are the scars of the war still around. Billy Batson doesn't really live in this section of town, but he does walk through it on his way to the abandoned subway station that he does call home. Tucked under one arm is his shoe shining kit while the other hand is grasping a small plastic bag with what looks like a take out food container. The boy seems to be in merry spirits, "Boy.. they're going to be so surprised when they see the feast I have!" he mutters quietlyto himself not paying much attention to anything as the gloomy warehouse district gives way to a much gloomier under ground subway station which looks to have been abandoned decades ago. He looks around quickly before scurrying over to the boarded up entrance. He lifts up a plank of wood to try and squeeze himself through into the tiny opening. Shiera has been searching the entire area surrounding the old subway station. Actually, as Billy goes to remove a plank of wood - an entrance Shiera herself had not discovered - she is actually just down the street. She manages to catch sight of you, you really look like Billy! She suddenly starts running! She's likely the only woman to go in a bad section in two wearing heels and run in them. "Billllly!" She's calling out for the boy. Billy Batson blinks as his name is called out and he crawls out of the tiny entrance to see who it is. After tucking the plank of wood back into place he waves vigorously with a hand and smiles, "Hey Ms Shiera!!" he starts to move away from the boarded up entrance to meet you. So you don't have to run as far and to you don't have to see how he's living, "Gosh.. what brings you round these parts Ms Shiera?" He smiles brightly. "Billy! It's really you!" And Shiera doesn't care about the dirt as she falls to her knees once she reaches you and moves to wrap you up into a big hug. This makes you taller than her...not that you were exactly 'short' compared to her anyway (especially if she took off her heels). "I thought...I couldn't find you after the aliens disappeared," her voice choking a bit. "But you're alright...thank goodness." Billy Batson yelps a bit shock and blinks several times and pats you gently, "Um.. I'm OK Ms Shiera. Just you know.. trying to keep a low profile and all as to not intrude on Superman's territory and all." he looks around and up, "Is Mr Carter here with you?" he pauses then adds, "Oh! Did you want to come in? I have some left over chinese take out!" he boasts ratjher proudly. Shiera wipes at her eyes and moves to stand up, brushing off her knees withs ome embrassment. "Intrude? I don't think Superman would feel that way sweetie, you just like helping people." She already knows this of Billy. "I'm good, thank you." But she then moves to brush your hair back gently. "I was so worried...and I got the scholarship approved and everything. We just need to shop for an apartment that works for you Billy, and you can go to school. And you don't have to live with anyone either, we need to find one where you can umm...I guess take your rats, but they need to be in a cage." Yep, she already knows Billy. "And get their shots from the vet, so they don't get sick. We can handle it together." She sounds really happy about this, but more than that...she's really just happy that Billy is safe. Billy Batson smiles and giggles when your handswipes through his already messy hair, "Oh.. that reminds me!" he puts two fingers in his mouth and lets out a loud whistle and as if on cue two black rats come scurrying out of the subway entrance and they position themselvse by Billy's feet and stand up their hind legs in greeting to you, "This is Micky and thats Minney." he introduces his parental rats. He bends down to pet the rats who affectionately nuzzle the boy's hand, "Hey guys.. I left food for you in the plastic tray." and with that the pair go scampering back into the subway tunnels to get the food. Shiera does great! She doesn't scream. She forces a smile to her face, "That's...great Billy. Alright, they need a really big cage, cause they are big rats, and deserve a big home." Oh someone save her from the rats! But she swallows, "Apartment hunting will be tough right now because of the reconstruction, but I'm sure we can still find something just perfect. Are you hungry? we can get something, perhaps ice cream or something yummy while we talk." Billy Batson immediately latches onto your arm and squeels happily as he repeats, "I scream!" he looks up at you and blinks then he nuzzles the captured arm fondly, "Thank you Ms Shiera." Billy may be a bit old to do such things to Shiera, but she just treats him like a kid and is not bothered by it. Her husband isn't here to glare though. "You are very welcome. Let's go to an ice cream shop then," chuckling softly. "Then I can tell you all about the good things that are going to happen, and we can go shopping for cages and stuff if you like for your little friends." Billy Batson nods to Shiera and looks around, "Um, I think we're in the wrooooong part of town for ice cream." while holding onto the older woman's arm he tries to tug her towards the main city, "Gosh Ms Shiera.. I haven't had ice cream since before my parents were taken from me." he seems a bit down at that particular memory but immediately perks back up, "Can I get sprinkles too?!" then he looks back in the direction of the abandoned subway station, "Golly.. do I have to put them in cages? They don't like being trapped like that, they're really well trained, they won't raise a fuss.. I promise!" "Even Oreos if you want sweetie," Shiera says, heart breaking a little. "You will get a living budget every two weeks, so you can have ice cream again when you want to treat yourself." She then says gently, "They have to be, because no apartment would accept them otherwise. And if they get caught outside the room, exterminators might be called. So better be safe than sorry, we don't want them to get hurt. And we can give them tunnels to climb through, and a wheel, and all sorts of fun things! That way, they won't have to get bored." Billy Batson perks up and looks back at Shiera again, "Gosh, you really think so? Sounds like a really fancy rat condo to me!" he skips along as he imagines what the new home for his rats might look like, "Holy Moley.. do you think they'd still let me deliver papers if they found out I was getting money from this.. uh, what is it again?" then he points, "Theres a really awesome ice cream shop that way, but its still kind of far, we can catch a bus there if you like Ms Shiera." "Sure, let's catch a bus if you like, or we can walk. I'm fine either way. And you can deliver papers if you want to Billy, just don't miss school. You will have a lot to catch up on, but I'm sure you will like it and make a lot of new friends." If not, Shiera might start becoming a playground school bully! "I want you to be able to live in a safe, good place, and get a good education. But you have final say on your life Billy. You will need to budget your money, keep your apartment clean, take care of your rat's cage, and more. But if you need help, remember to ask. That reminds me, we need to pick up a cell phone for you so you can call me if there is an emergency, or just to say hello." Billy Batson waits at the bus stop with Shiera, "Say Ms Shiera.. why do you care so much about an orphan from Fawcett City?" he sits down on the bench to wait for the bus to arrive, "Gosh, I hope we didn't miss it." then he shakes his head, "Honestly, I don't need a personal phone Ms Shiera. Not sure who'd want to call me anyways." he shuffles his feet on the sidewalk. He shrugs, "Nothing ever really happens to me, I mean.. I've been living on the streets for a few years now and no one bothers me. Probably cuz I'm just a kid. That or Captain Marvel is looking out for me." Shiera moves to sit beside Billy, "First, I'd like to hear from you and call you, and you could make friends in school! Furthermore, what if something did happen?! You know about those supervillain and alien attacks! I was very worried," and she honestly was. "I want you in a good environment, and to be able to be off the streets. You are a good person Billy, but that doesn't mean you have to be satisifed with a sad lifestyle. You deserve having a home, a chance for an education and college, and even a chance to have your own family one day. You...lost your parents, and I...I lost my son. Losing family hurts really bad, but not having them to begin with? It's terrifying to think of what I would have missed out on," Shiera says softly. "Family is such a precious gift, and I hope you will use this scholarship program, and be able to make your own and hopefully one day, find your sister too." Billy Batson blinks and nods as it all starts to make sense, "Golly Ms Shiera you lost a son?" he gets up to wrap his arms around the older lady and hugs her tight, "I think you'd make a great mom." then he nods, "Micky and Minnie are like my family, they keep me company when I have no one else." and just then the bus pulls up to the stop and the doors slide open. Billy looks at you and holds up a gold coin, "do you need a ride token?" he nods slowly, "I miss Mary, I hope she's doing better than me." Sheira stands and pulls out some money, "I got it covered," she says as she goes to get on the bus, ignoring the tightness in her throat from your earlier hug and compliment. "She doesn't have to be doing 'better' than you Billy. This scholarship gives you the chance to have not only a good life, but a successful one in our society. To get a good education, a good job, to make a difference in the world through your studies. I think it's important to become a good citizen of the world." She then moves with you to find a seat on the bus. Billy Batson hurries to scurry onto the bus and places his transit token into the money slot and takes his transfer and happily sits with you, "Gosh.. its been so long since I've ridden the bus, I always seem to be on trains." he shrugs and looks at you, "How about you? Oh, I bet you have a car or something else really neat!" he looks down at his hands as they lay on his lap, "Do you think it'd be OK.. if I got a bike with my first check?" then hre looks at you again, "I don't think I'm old enough to have a bank account Ms Shiera." "Actually, with me as a co-signer, you can Billy. I want to trust you, and I want you to tell me if you need help. I want to be able to help you become a good man, a good citizen. To be able to have a job, a family, to be independent with a home. If you want a house with a white picket fence, I want to help you achieve that dream. Dreams are very important. And I don't really have a car," she has wings. "But I do know how to drive. You will be turning sixteen soon." She did pull all his records after all. "I'll have to teach you how to drive so you can take your driver's test." Billy Batson looks at Shiera with a smile and says in a rather uptempo manner, "I dunno Ms Shiera.. be good and good will follow, that's what my parents used to tell me. But, I was good before they were taken from me, I was good at the foster home. I'm starting to think.. being good, isn't good for me." he smiles brightly, "Our stop is next!" he pulls at the cord to signal to the driver. When said so cheerfully, Shiera punches your shoulder lightly, "Smart alec, never knew you had it in you." She stricks her tongue out briefly at Billy. "You can still be good and have good things happen to you like I said before. But bad things can happen to everyone, even good people. It's how you deal with those bad things that are important." When the stop is arrived at, Shiera moves to stand with you and walk off the bus. "So, where is this ice cream shop?" She smiles softly. Billy Batson acks as he's punched after all, he's just a kid and Shiera has that Thanagarian strength. He giggles, "Yeah, it made you smile though." he takes ahold of her hand as they exit the bus and he points at the small shop in front of the bus stop, "Right, there!" Mitchell's Ice Cream looks to be an old fashioned ice cream shop with a soda jerk behind the counter. The boy hurries to help pull the door open for you and smiles brightly. He presses his face against the cold glass of the display counter, "Ohg.. they give free samples!" Shiera giggles, "Try a few flavors and see which ones you want," she suggests. "I'm thinking of getting a banana split. That sounds really yummy to me." She touches Billy's shoulder as he gets distracted by the display of yummy stuff. She will enjoy cell phone and cage shopping with Billy...spoiling him. Billy Batson looks up to the soda jerk, "I'd like to try that peanut butter n chocolate swirl please.. oh and the pistachio nutone too!" he takes the little plastic tasting spoons as they're passed to him. He turns to face Shiera with two spoon handles sticking out of his mouth. He mumbles something to her and goes to throw the lil tasting spoons away into the trash bin, "Don't we have to go apartment hunting first? I mean, I don't think I could keep a big cage where I live at right now." since the truth of it is that the rat cage would probably be bigger than the cardboard box where he sleeps. "I guess you are right, or I can put it in storage. First a cell phone, then we can try some apartment shopping," though it make take a little bit to get it. "How about a hotel room in the meantime? I think it can be arranged. After we have ice cream, I'll make few calls. It will work out." And Shiera will make it so. But soon enough, ice cream is ordered, calls are made for a hotel room one can have animals in, cell phone purchased, and cage and all the too many accessories are purchased...Billy has a hotel to move into, in the meantime!